The Winx Club Discovers the Internet
by virgofairy17
Summary: Join the Winx Club and the Red Fountain Boys where they discover various websites and networks that Bloom introduces from Earth. Of course, the Trix will just get in the way and try to steal their technology. Some language, mostly just silliness resulting from everyone becoming obsessed with selfies and cat videos.


The Winx Club Discovers The Internet:

This Episode: MySpace

October 15th, 2004

Bloom had just gotten back from a weekend of visiting her parents in Gardenia for the weekend and they had surprised her by getting her a brand new laptop computer. A Dell computer. Because everyone knows back then, Dells were actually cool.

But of course, since the technology in Magix was ahead of Earth's technology, Techna had to help Bloom configure her laptop so it would work in the modern world.

Bloom decided to see if she could access the internet from Alfea so she could see how everyone on Earth was doing.

"I guess I'll check my MySpace page," she said typing in her password. Bloom's profile page came up and it was decorated with fiery dragons with a blue background. There was also her profile picture of her holding Kiko, her rabbit. Flora entered their room and was curious as to what Bloom was doing.

"Hey Bloom, what is that?" Flora asked her.

"Oh this? This is a laptop computer. My parents gave it to me for school. I also like to stay in touch with them."

"Oh? Can I see?" Flora asked her.

"Sure." Bloom began showing Flora the basic typewriter, how to turn it on and off, and some of the programs. Flora was in the middle of a game of Minesweeper (which she was terrible at) when she noticed another page behind it.

"What's this Bloom?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh that? That's my MySpace page. They're really popular right now." Flora was intrigued as Bloom began explaining to her how to add friends, message people, and how to add music. She even helped Flora create her own MySpace page (along with an e-mail account) so they could stay in touch.

"This is so cool! Look Bloom, I've even added flowers to my page!"

"That's great Flora. Thanks for adding me as a friend. The only friends I had on here were Tom, my parents, and Kiko. I made Kiko a page too. But somehow he has over 400 friends which is really weird."

"Do you think we could show the other girls how to do this too? Wouldn't it be cool?"

"Yeah," Bloom said. "I bet Techna could even get this working on our phones."

"No. That's just silly, and besides, I'm pretty sure the Earth internet is inaccessible from Magix. How did you get it to work?" Techna was fiddling around with her latest gadget she bought from a store in town.

"Aw, come on Techna. MySpace is cool. We could even use it to stay in touch with each other." Bloom showed her page to Techna. "And we can even post videos too. I found these on the internet too." Suddenly the Evil Strawberry video came up and the three girls gathered around Bloom's computer.

"You want the strawberry? You can't have it."

"But I want it! I want the strawberry."

"You're a stupid little baby man."

"I'm not stupid."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. I'm not stupid anymore."

The strawberry blew a raspberry at the baby.

"I'm not stupid! I'm not stupid! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and squishes the strawberry.

"Oh my god."

About an hour later Techna and all five of the Winx were watching the video yet again on the computer, laughing hysterically.

"Okay, okay. Let me get on this whole MySpace thing," Techna said wiping a tear from her eye. It took her about a week, but after that, all of the Winx Club had MySpace profiles where they were posting pictures, messages, music and random cat videos.

Stella learned how to use her phone to take pictures of her self and began spamming her profile with tons of pictures of herself.

"Stella, my feed is full of your pictures, how do I get rid of them?" Musa said in an annoyed tone as she added more songs to her feed.

"Well, you're one to talk Miss, "I love Riven," Yeah, I saw all of the pictures you've been putting in your gallery of him. You're such a stalker and you're in love with him."

"No I"m not!"

"Calm down guys, I think you're getting carried away with this whole MySpace thing. You don't have to be on it all the time," Bloom said trying to calm the girls down.

"But…it's so…magical," Techna said. She hadn't taken her eyes off the screen since she got back from class, and probably would not be offline until bed. Flora on the other hand, had been up all night posting pictures of her plants and was currently sleeping at the lunch table.

"Techna? What are you doing?" Bloom said.

"Just telling Timmy about this whole MySpace thing. He thinks its so cool."

And sure enough, he did. Pretty soon every teacher, staff member and student had a MySpace page at Red Fountain and Alfea. And it didn't take long before Icy, Darcy and Stormy got jealous and decided to take this technology for themselves.

Darcy's phone began ringing and she sighed.

"Ugh. It's Riven. He keeps calling me and it's so annoying" Darcy said hesitating to answer.

"Well? Don't just ignore it? Answer it!" Icy growled. "He might have important information for us!"

Stormy rolled her eyes. She knows that he might just be sending her another picture of himself again. And yes, she does go through Icy and Darcy's phones while they're away from them. (They all go through each other's phones without each other knowing, figures.)

"Oh, hi Riven. What is it?"

"I have some information for you that might prove to be helpful."

"Well, get it on with it," Icy shouted into the phone, snatching it out of Darcy's hands. Darcy snatched it back from Icy and glared at her.

"I have discovered a new information system that the Winx are using."

"Really? Does it reveal their plans? It figures those stupid little fairies would do something like this!" Stormy said as the wind circled around her.

"Yes. It's called. MySpace."

Icy, Darcy and Stormy looked at each other and smiled.

"Riven, how fast can you come over and show us this MySpace?" Darcy asked in a sweet tone of voice.

"I'm on my way," he said and hung up.

"At last! We have the technology to take the dragon's flame!" Icy shouted as she looked down at their crystal ball.

"The dragon's flame?" Riven said with curiosity.

"Um, I mean…we can stop the Winx? I don't even know what a Dragon's Flame is!"

"Right. So, you have your profile page. Now you can add me as a friend so we can stay in touch." Stormy, Darcy and Icy went to their friends page and saw a picture of Tom in their friends page.

"Who is this?" Icy demanded.

"Oh him? That's Tom. He's your default friend. And he created MySpace."

"I don't like him! Get rid of him!" Stormy shouted.

"Relax girls. He's harmless."

"He's an annoyance!" Darcy shrieked. "We must get rid of him!"

Riven sighed and decided it would be best to leave for now.

And that was how MySpace ended. Tom was found dead in his apartment, frozen to the wall and the MySpace page was no longer maintained because Tom was dead. So, everyone (except the Trix) deleted their MySpace pages. They all found out it wasn't worth it to spend so much time on the internet posting pictures and messaging the person sitting next to them.

But somewhere on earth, a man named Mark Zuckerberg had just finished creating his own website that would change the way we call communicate and one day enslave the human race…


End file.
